AI HANNA remake
by kuroiyouko
Summary: After leaving New York because of HIM, Kagome starts anew in Florida, and it just so happens to be in the WORST part of Florida. Can she deal with the ego surrounding her? And especially with her obnoxious manager, Kikyo and her boyfriend?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: The anime series, Inu Yasha, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**: This is a remake of the Original "Ai Hanna", by myself. It was terrible. Go on and read the original if you want, but be warned...I gaurantee you this one isMUCH better.

MY CONFESSION: I'm back for those of you who knew me. I'm quite sorry for leaving reasonless. I've been pretty angstywhile in my time gone. I hope it doesn't affect the story. I'm trying as hard as possible to get the humor back.

* * *

Prelude:

...AI HANNA

It had been two weeks already. Where Kagome lived, money was worth paper.

Houses painted gold, fifty year-old men with infant wives, and successful-gullied men; there was no place in the world like south coast Florida. All that dwelled there would never want to repent their sins and confession their wrong-doings. It was not the nicest place to live in, but to Kagome, time was value and choices were non-existent. With what little information she had about Florida, all she could do was assume.

Moving there wouldn't be considered if it wasn't for love and the pain it brought.

As always, men were the problem, and it all began with _him_. Sesshomaru Taiyou was the successful young president of the Mirai Kai Corporation; flawless appearance, but his lack of emotion told otherwise.

Everything was wonderful in New York, life was wonderful. Kagome was pampered with admiration and envy. Luxury was in the palm of her hands, and glamour was limitless. All that changed when she caught deception red-handed. In the bed that they shared, she found him half asleep, naked and raw with a faceless woman.

Kagome had never felt so close to love before. A hard lesson learned, but all good things must come to an end.

Though, that experience was nothing worse compared to her past. She'd dealt with a dangerous man that made suffrage was occasional in her life. The one who brought her such torment was Kouga, leader of the Wolf gang.

Lies were spoken everyday, but she never came to realize what they really meant.

She knew she had to leave, soon. But Where ever Kagome went, he'd follow in the shadows. She knew, but she ignored. All the misery and depression was forgotten when she acquired a job in the Mirai Kai Corp. as a junior executive. It was there where she met Sesshomaru in the board room meeting for new comers. He was impressed not only by her beauty, but as well as her intellect. Time passed and admiration turned to infatuation.

Kagome thought of forgiveness, but somehow she felt that it was too late to turn back…

Two weeks of adjustments needed more time. Money was the main trouble. If she withdrew her money there, Sesshomaru would track her down immediately. Her only option was to apply for a job.

A week ago, she'd found one in a nameless company as a secretary. Kagome had no idea what they invested in, nor did she care, but it was a well paid job and she needed money quick. After four days, she quit. The first reason was the dark environment. The second was her boss, Naraku, who attempted to rape her.

On the next Monday morning, rain suddenly fell hard as Kagome was job searching. Luckily, running into the right store, the manager needed to hire someone. Kagome found herself a job that was just enough to pay for rent and other necessities.

The Manager, Kikyo, was one of the Floridian-washed bimbos. And in that store she worked in, Ai Hanna, was full of them.

...AI HANNA


	2. South Beach Women

**A/N: This is in POV format. **The characters are almost all OOC. Hey, what do you expect from a parody?

Some minor offensive language and a little mature content. requested by SOMEONE… ahem.

* * *

…SOUTH BEACH WOMEN.

"Ugh! It's the third time this week." Kikyo whispers to me, "I swear, if that little bitch comes in here and throws all the clothes around one more time; I'm going to start something, for real! I can't believe this… Just _because_ she's the one who doesn't want to clean all this shit up."

I wish she would just stop complaining. Kikyo is jealous; that's how she is all the time when there's a gorgeous customer in need. Well, women anyway. It's the total opposite for men.

"Kagome, you take care of her. I'm going to the back to open the new shipping."

I nodded, having nothing to say after those plentiful remarks made about the blonde woman in front of me. I waited for Kikyo to leave, listening to the fade of her Gucci heels, and felt a great weight lifting off my shoulders. Every time Kikyo comes near me I have to hold my breath and say nothing, but only to smile. I don't like that feeling…I don't like _her_.

"Um…excuse me ma'am. Do you need assistance?" I asked timidly, though I really have nothing to be timid about.

The blonde looked at me like I had some disfiguration, "Oh god, don't you people have different colors? I've been looking through here for like, five years and I haven't found any other color yet!" She directly held out an orange blouse, "Orange is so out this season! Don't you know that?"

All I could do is smile, and by natural reaction, cock an eyebrow, "Ma'am, I suggest you ask the employees for a different color rather than to search for another yourself. It makes things _much _easier for the both of us."

The woman rolls her eyes rudely and crosses her arms to make the obvious ignorance more…well, _obvious_. "Uh, _WELL_? Aren't you going to go and get me a different color then?"

"I have to know what color." I look away letting her decide what to say next.

She was momentarily speechless, "Well, I guess I'll take yellow- that's if you have any." These few words took fifteen seconds to come up with. She could've said, _I have to know which colors you have_, or _I'm sorry, I should've been more specific_. But apparently she's too blonde. I don't know…maybe I just expect too much from this place.

I hung the orange blouse back on the rack where it belonged, and headed for the storage room.

My head shook in dismay, wondering where I would be if I had chosen a different place to live. My regrets came with me and to this store.

After retrieving the pricy top, I walked back to where my customer stood waiting, picking invisible lint off of her expensive fringe top.

"Finally! Did it have to take forever?" Nothing. No word of appreciation. I guess I'm pretty use to these women anyway.

I'm surprised myself. Five days into work and I haven't popped a blood vessel yet.

She paid heavily for the purchase, and left through the glass doors.

This was the job of an Ai Hanna woman; advertising brand name fashion done by five year olds and selling them for the price of diamonds. Pitiable. This job was just too dismal. And there's no need to ask, I do NOT own any of the clothes here. Kikyo does. She has practically every thing sold in this store. It makes me wonder why she even _has_ a job if she can afford all that.

The chime rang announcing an incoming customer. I looked over the door, and saw an Asian woman dressed in black. Short hair neatly tied up, strapless halter with leopard prints, and black dolce flares. She was beautiful, just like every other woman in Florida. No difference. I'd be surprised if she had any brains.

"Oh my god! Kikyo!" I guess not…

"Kagura!" her shriek killed my ears. I literally jumped two inches because I hadn't the slightest clue that she was standing behind me all this time. "Oh my god! What are you doing here? It's so good to see you!" They excitedly pranced to each other. It reminded me of two people in the sunflower field scene. That made me laugh, but they didn't hear me.

"Just came by to say hi and to buy some new clothes of course!" she giggled. Her attitude was adolescent. Is that what really attracts men? Lack of intelligence?

Kikyo joined the girlish laughter too, "Kagura, I'd like you to meet my co-worker, this is Kagome Higurashi." She presented me.

"Hello! My name is Kagura Kuro." I waited for her to offer a handshake, but it never came. Oh well. I shouldn't expect such formal respect from these people.

Kikyo offered a seat in the lounge area in front of the doorway, and went along to fetch some bottled waters.

"So Kagome, what brings you here? Where did you work at before?" Kagura asked me, as if she were testing me on 'are you worthy enough'. I hate when they do that. But I guess I have a fair answer.

"I was a junior executive of the Mirai Kai Corporation." By the looks of her clueless face, she probably didn't know what was junior executive_ was_.

"I've heard of- oh wait! You mean the Mirai Kai Corp? I've heard it on the news…They showed this totally hot president guy in front of the stand thing-"

"Podium?"

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, I forgot his name…it was-"

"Sesshomaru Taiyou?"

"I knew that, okay?" _Right_…

"Well -about him- I can't really agree with you on that."

"What? What are you talking about? How do _you_ know?"

"It's a long story…I shouldn't say…"

"No! Tell me!"

"I… We were together for six months…it was silly-"

"What the hell? SILLY? Are you for sure? I would kill to be where you are…he must've been great in bed."

My jaw dropped. That was it. The conversation was over. I couldn't bear to talk with her about him, not like THIS. I regretted the starting the subject.

…Though…Kagura was right….

The sex life was one thing I missed.

Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the type of man who would do things like that…but I've seen deep inside him, he needed affection as much as any other person. We hid it from everyone, tried to keep a stern face about it, and hardly kissed in public.

"I'm back!" Kikyo declared. And for the second time, she scared the crap out of me. She handed Kagura and Evian water bottle. "So, what's new?"

"Oh! Have you heard of Vanessa's new club?" The topics divert quickly, don't they?

"Yeah! I heard it's going to be the best."

I couldn't help watching them with a little envy. How can they live life out like it was so perfect? Like there was no heaven and hell… Kikyo was '_religious_', and Kagura might be an atheist, unless she was as hypocritical as Kikyo.

"Well, she told me to invite you and everyone to the grand opening! Trust me, there's no wait, we got VIP." She looked at me, oblivious to the fact that I was staring at her all this time. "Kagome? You want to come with us?" Now that REALLY surprised me.

"I don't know…" Though I really wanted to see south beach, I don't know if going with Kikyo would be a good idea.

"Oh come on, you've got to. This club's like, totally different from everyone else's. It'll be a different experience."

_Experience_ is a big word for her. That much I admired.

I guess it wouldn't hurt if I went…just see what's out there.

"Sure." I said, hoping I wouldn't regret the choice.

* * *

"Okay…let's see… Ola Boulevard, 2059…" It's a habit. I tend to say directions out loud, in case I miss anything.

I arrived with my 'highly presentable car'; a grey Mitsubishi eclipse concept-E. It's not mine; my brother, Souta, lent it to me. I can't use my own car, the reasons why are known.

I saw Valet parking up ahead; the thought of using money disturbs me, but it wouldn't be worth that much, right?

Driving up ahead and let them handle my car. When I got out, I found the entrance just in front of me. Some where staring, some weren't- at the car, I mean. I don't know how much that coupe cost, but it definitely looked more than what it was worth, or possibly vice versa.

I headed up to the front of the line, and readied myself for some fast talking to black-muscle-shirt man. "Sir?" It took a few taps to get his attention. He turned around to give me a superior look. "Can I pass? Vanessa-"

"No exceptions, lady."

"No- Vanessa invited me."

"I said no-"

"Did I?" a blonde woman interrupted, "Who are you?" usually that question would seem rather rude, but she made it nicer.

"Oh, my name's Kagome. Kikyo and Kagura invited me."

"That's great! How do you know them?"

"I'm Kikyo's co-worker."

I heard people complain for admission as the security opened the velvet balustrades. "I love that place!" She took my hand and dragged me into the club. It was a bit of a surprise, but then again, I 'm getting used to surprises.

We walked through the dancing crowds, and made it to the lounge corner. I never wanted light and air so much in my life. I could see Vanessa more clearly now, and the first thing I noticed were those…mountains. It made me feel degraded; for about three seconds, I couldn't take my eyes off them. I never thought chest sizes would overwhelm me.

"So Kagome, have you seen Kikyo and Kagura yet?"

"No. They might be lost in the crowd."

"No way, I specifically told them to come here." Wow…I think I underestimated her; she was smarter than I thought. Her face wasn't as pretty, though; I guess things balance themselves out. "Is that Kagura…?"

From afar, I saw Kagura in a black dress, fast-walking towards us. Does she really love black that much?

"Hey guys!" She sat down next to Vanessa and started a conversation, forgetting that I was here. I tapped my heels vigorously, again- feeling degraded.

Being as needful as any other human being, I asked for attention, "Do you know where Kikyo is, Kagura?" … Okay, that might've not been the best way, but I was trying the find the nicest and fastest way to make them stop giggling.

"No, not yet."

"Oh, I think I'll look for her now." Hurriedly, I got out of my seat and walked far away, just enough so I couldn't hear their voices anymore.

I went to the bar and waited for service. My throat was so dry.

"Can I help you?" A bartender asked.

"Can I have a bottle of water please?"

"Of course." Half a minute later, I was handed a bottle of Dasani water.

"How much?"

"No charge. Water here is free." With that, he walked away to serve another woman. I blinked, making sure I was seeing the right person. It was Kikyo. My chest rose high; I sighed aggravatingly and turned away quickly, hoping she didn't see me at all.

Then I was aware of a lecher staring at me. He looked up and down and bit his lip.

I put my hand on my cheek and slowly smoothed it over my mouth, showing the annoyance I was receiving from him. He didn't care. What a surprise.

"Hey sweet t-"

"Get a life." My eyes rolled as I walked away, leaving him fumed.

Why _did_ I come? I doubted decision, but that doubt lingered in the back of my head, and I went anyway. How did I let down my guard and let Kikyo influence me so easily? My thoughts led me to think of _becoming_ one of them. God, that scares me more than anything. I was still- …

Geez…I'm so aimless, I didn't notice the guy in front of me, and I couldn't avoid his discourtesy. Recovering from the minor crash, I looked at him bitterly. "Geez, how rude." I couldn't think right, I had no idea those words were coming out of my mouth instead of being kept in my head.

Suddenly, a strong hand caught my wrist. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" It wasn't the right time, and mood for me to argue with this man. I turned around and met his gaze; it was almost hesitating to retort because of his eyes.

"Nothing." I really wanted to walk away.

"No. You said something; I heard it…How rude I was?"

His overconfidence received a silent laugh from me. "OKAY… If you _heard_ me then why did you ask?"

"To make sure I wasn't hearing things. I think you're pretty offensive to say that."

"How is it offensive if you ARE what you are?" I tried again to struggle away from his grip, but it was well secured.

"I don't think I can let go until you apologize."

"For being honest?"

"Don't make a scene, please."

I pulled away again, but with no avail. Finally realizing that my mood got the best me, I smiled tightly, "Look sir, _clearly_ this isn't going anywhere. I'm in a bad mood, and I guess I wasn't thinking. So let's just end this unreasonable argument and get on with our lives, hm? …I'm sorry, okay?"

He smiled back, shyly, and let go. I could see a little guilt from his actions. "I'm sorry too, that I was so unrefined… Let's forget this all."

I felt so forgiving all of a sudden; he had my comprehension.

He stuck his hand out, "Let's start over."

I took it, and shook, "My name's Kagome."

"And mine's Inu Yasha."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I tried to do POV… I hope that works out.

Here's what Mitsubishi eclipse concept-E looks like, if you were curious.

http/www.autogaleria.pl/tapety/img/mitsubishi/mitsubishieclipseconcept-e200401b.jpg


End file.
